


Don't Sign at Me Like That

by Bookishgirl



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU – disabled character(s), Deaf Character, Deaf!Blue, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kinda, Ronan is kind of an ass, Sign Language, Teasing, mute character, mute!Gansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Deaf!Blue and mute!Gansey have conversations in sign language. Adam tries to join in. Ronan pretends he doesn't know sign language but actually rocks it.





	

 

Blue could never express how relieved she was that she had made a friend in someone else who communicated solely in sign language. Being able to sign quickly and rarely have to repeat herself was amazing, especially because she had so much she wanted to say.

With Gansey, she could say anything and everything.

Adam tried his best, and she knew that both she and Gansey were very appreciative of his efforts to include them all in conversations.

Ronan was a totally different story.

He didn't sign, and most of the time when he wanted to tell or ask Blue something, he would write it out on a piece of paper. It worked, but it wasn't as efficient as signing. The non-psychic girl had complained about Ronan's refusal to learn sign language to Gansey on multiple occasions, but the politician's son usually only offered up a shrug; Ronan was Ronan, and if he didn't want to do something, there was little anyone else could do about it.

Adam, ever the peacemaker, would translate for Blue if she couldn't figure out what it was that Ronan was trying to say to her, though she could usually figure it out. Her response was typically the finger, which made the Irish boy smile his war smile.

Blue grew used to the way she and Ronan communicated over the months, so the first time she saw him sign nearly caused her to faint.

"Hello?" Said Ronan, waving a hand in front of the non-psychic's face, when she didn't immediately respond to the question he had signed. Blue blinked, then frowned slightly in confusion. Ronan repeated question, still signing.

_Where's your boyfriend?_

_Boyfriend?_ Thought Blue, clearly confused for a moment, then realized the drag racer was either referring to Adam or Gansey, though she couldn't entirely be sure which; he had referred to them both as her boyfriend verbally enough times that it was confusing.

_Probably stranded somewhere with that stupid car._ The petite girl said with a roll of her eyes and a shrug, crossing her arms over her chest for a moment. 

_Since when do you know how to sign?_

Ronan shrugged. _It wasn't hard to pick up. You and Dick never stop talking, so._ He gave a smirk at this. Blue flipped him off again. 

All was as it should be once again.


End file.
